


Smith's Powers

by Tamraj



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magic AU, Other, Vex headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamraj/pseuds/Tamraj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little side story to VexedBeverage's story "Beloning"  If you want to get the full experience you must read "Belonging" to understand to whole story. Trust me it's a fantastic read. I would also like to thank Vex for all her help with proofreading this and fixing all my mistakes. Thank you so much for all your help. You truly are a wonderful person.</p><p>This is a short story of Smith first discovering his powers. I really hope you all like it... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smith's Powers

Growing up Alex Smith had a normal childhood. When he was little he had loved playing with his toy trucks out in the front garden and riding his bike up and down the street. As he got older he started to get into video games and comic books. He was not into sports like other kids his age. He never liked football or basketball. But he did like to run. So he joined the track team, and was pretty good at it, but it did not last long. One boy on the team started picking on him so Smith tripped him one day, the kid landed wrong and broke his wrist, Smith was kicked off the team that same day.

 

His mom was a single parent. His father left while Smith was still a baby so he didn’t remember him, so he never had a father figure growing up.

 

His mom was a very loving and caring parent but was not always around. She had to work two jobs just to stay on top of the bills. That left Smith alone most of the time. His mom did have a boyfriend once when he was little. His name was Jon; he would play video games and read comics with Smith. They would spend all day playing games, reading and just hanging out. He was only in Smith’s life for two months. His mom said he drank too much and was a lazy freeloader, Smith did not care, he liked him. After he was gone Smith had no one to do anything with. He retreated to his room only coming out to eat or go to school. He spent most of his time playing video games or watch T.V.

 

Smith was a very angry child growing up; he was always getting into some type of trouble. At school the Headmaster's office was like a second home to him. He was always in there for something he had done. 

 

He had no friends; he was what you would call a loner. To be honest Smith liked it that way, he liked being alone. He was not a bully but he did try to act tough. That did not stop others from picking fights with him though, and he never backed down from them. He got into numerous fights both in and out of school. 

 

When he was about eleven he was caught vandalizing someone’s property and was arrested. When he went to court the judge just gave him a fine and a stern warning and let him go. That same summer he and his mom moved to a new town to try and start over. 

 

The first day at his new school was when he met the boy who would become his best friend. That boys name was Chris Trott.

 

Trott, as Smith called him was a loner as well but for different reasons than him. Trott was from a well to do family and wanted for nothing. But still there was something he was hiding. Smith thought that may be the reason he stayed to himself, because Trott was a very good student, hell he was on the honor roll. He was polite, kind, caring, and always obeyed the rules, everything Smith was not. Smith’s mom was glad for that; she was hoping that some of Trott’s good manners and polite behavior would rub off onto him. It did somewhat, with Trott’s help Smith was able to get his grades up to passing, and he was not getting into so much trouble at school any more. 

 

With Trott’s family he was no longer left alone, he always had a place to go. He spent so much time over at Trott’s house it was like he was part of their family.

 

Trott’s older brother Stephen was a pretty talented guitar player and was teaching Smith how to play. He was also a very good rugby player and was the star player on the school team. Trott adored his brother and Smith looked up to him as a role model. Stephen was never mean or short tempered to Trott or Smith, if either of them ever needed help with anything he was always there. Mr. Trott was a wonderful loving father. He was the type of father that Smith had only read about in books. He supported his children in everything they did. He was at every single game that Stephen ever had; also him and Trott were both into karate and took a class together. Smith tagged along with them to some of their classes. Trott was so good that by age 12 he was already a black belt. Mrs. Trott was an incredibly kind and generous woman. She was always there if anyone needed anything, whether it be a shoulder to cry on or someone to sit and listen to all your pent up frustration, Smith vented to her so many times and she never once judged him. Smith loved them all just like family.

 

From the time they met, he and Trott became almost inseparable, they did everything together. That caused some of the other kids at school to start talking and spreading rumors about the two.

 

The first time it happened Smith was around thirteen years old. He was at school on his way to PE, when he walked into the changing room he heard a commotion in the back by the showers. At first he was just going to ignore it and go get changed for class. That was until he heard Trott cry out, “Please… Stop… Just leave me alone.” Smith had ran to the back of the room into the shower area pushing his way through the large group of boys gathered there. He grabbed Trott’s tormenter and shoved him against the wall. 

 

“Leave him alone fuck face.” Smith yelled. 

 

“Oh look, your boyfriends come to save you Trott.” The other boy replied with a smirk on his face. 

 

Smith grabbed the boy by the collar, leaning in close to his face, “If you don’t leave him alone right now I will kick your face in, you bastard.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

Smith was grabbed from behind and a voice yelled, “Let go of him, arsehole”

 

Smith spun around and prepared to throw a punch, but just as he pulled his arm back to hit, the boy was thrown backwards by an invisible force and slid halfway down the aisle on his back.

 

Everyone had thought that Smith had landed the punch but Smith knew he didn’t. 

 

It was at that moment the teacher walked in. Even though he did not start the fight and he was only protecting Trott, he was the one that got suspended for a week for fighting. His mom was not happy and told him he was not allowed out of the house for the week. That evening he called Trott on the phone and tried to tell him about what happened. 

 

“Trott I swear I did not even hit the guy. He fell back on his own.” 

 

“But Smith I saw you land that punch. I mean, the guy slid halfway across the room.” Trott replied. 

 

“I know but I swear I didn’t even touch him.” Smith was so amped up he was just pacing back and forth as he tried to explain it to Trott the best he could. He did not see the ball that was on his dresser slowly rising into the air. 

 

The next time it happened was about two weeks later. The same boy that tormented Trott in the changing room and two of his buddies caught up to Smith in the car park at the back of the school. 

 

“You think you’re such a bad ass don’t you Smith?” One boy asked.

 

“No one is going to hit me and get away with it.” The other added.

 

“What the fuck is your guy’s problem?” Smith asked looking from one boy to the other. “I mean really… What the hell did I or Trott do to you, any of you?” He said gesturing to the other boys. 

   
“I don’t like you… That’s all the reason I need.” One boy replied stepping closer to Smith.

 

“Back off man.” Smith said putting his hands up in front of him. 

 

“Get your fucking hands off me you piece of shit.” The boy yelled pushing Smith up against the wall. 

 

“Man, I didn’t even touch you… You better back the fuck off.” Smith said through gritted teeth. 

 

“Or what, dickhead?” The other boy replied pushing Smith again.

 

This time Smith shoved back. But to his surprise once again he never even touched the boy, but he still fell back as if he had. 

 

The other two boys jumped him and started throwing punches. Smith fought back as best he could. He threw his arms out trying to get them off him. When he did that the other two boys flew back about five feet away and hit the ground hard. 

 

Smith reached out with both arms and picked up two of the boys as if he had them in a choke hold. But he was not even touching them, their feet kicked at the air trying to find solid ground.

 

The third boy scrambled to his feet and yelled “What the Hell? Hey.. Put them down…. How the fuck are you doing that?” 

 

Smith released his hold on the two boys and they fell to the ground gasping for air. “If you ever bother me or Trott again I will fucking kill you. Do you hear me you fuckers? This is it. It stops now.” Smith growled. 

 

The other boys scrambled to their feet, one pointed at Smith and yelled “This isn’t over arsehole.” 

 

“Yes… It… Is…” Smith growled and took one step towards them. They fell over each other trying to get away. Running off around the corner. Smith took some deep breaths trying to calm himself. He leant against the wall and ran a hand through his hair.

 

What the hell was that? How did he do that? So many questions were running through his brain at that moment, ‘Trott is never going to believe this.’ He said to himself with a laugh.

That evening Smith tried to do it again but found he was not able to replicate it. He got frustrated and angry with himself, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration “Why can’t I do it now?” he yelled at himself in the mirror and stomped his foot, at that same moment the mirror shattered. That’s when he thought he knew what triggered it; he needs to be mad or upset in order for it to work. Smith closed his eyes and tried to think back to a time where he was really angry. When he thought he was there he tried again. Keeping his eyes closed and hanging onto that memory he slowly lifted both his arms. He tried to push all his anger and frustration down through his arms and into his hands. He slowly opened his eyes and with one last push he watched as his desk slid a few inches to the right. “Oh my god...” he breathed out heavily. “Fucking Hell… YES!” He yelled, throwing his arms up in the air in victory. He kept practicing well into the night, moving almost everything in his room.

 

The next weekend he was staying over at Trott’s house. “Trott, I have something amazing to show you.” He said bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

 

Trott was sitting on his bed flipping through the channels on the T.V. “What’s that?” he asked not looking up from the remote in his hand.

 

“Trooooott?” Smith whined 

 

“Whaaaaat?” Trott replied mimicking Smith’s whiney voice, but still not looking up. 

 

“Seriously Trott, you have to see this.” Smith said taking the remote from him and shutting off the T.V. 

 

“What is it Smith?” Trott replied with a sigh, finally looking up at him.

 

Smith tossed the remote onto the bed. “You are going to love this.” He said excitedly. “Just give me a minute or two” Smith walked over to Trott’s desk and stood in front of it. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes. Thinking back to a time that he was very angry he mentally prepared himself. When he thought he was there he turned and looked at Trott. “I’m going to move your desk is that okay?” 

 

“Umm sure. I guess, but why?” Without answering him Smith turned back to the desk. He closed his eyes once more and with a strained look on his face he raised his hands and slid Trott’s desk two feet to the left with just a flick of his wrist. He turned around to face Trott with a huge smile on his face.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Trott asked pointing to the desk in shock.

 

Smith did not reply he just crossed his arms in front of himself and gave Trott a smug smile. 

 

“Smith?” Trott repeated still pointing at the desk.

 

“I don’t know, but it’s fucking cool right?” Smith replied with a huge smile on his face. 

 

“Smith I had no idea you had magic in your family. Why didn’t you tell me?” Trott asked. 

 

“What do you mean, magic in my family?” Smith asked confused. 

 

“Wait you didn’t know you could do that?” Trott asked standing up from the bed. “You must have magic in your family somewhere along the line. Telekinesis is a fairly advanced power.” Trott stated as he walked over to Smith.

 

Smith looked confused and replied “I wasn’t able to do that until a few days ago. The first time it happened was the fight in the changing room. Remember that?” He asked. Trott nodded his head in agreement. “That’s the first time it happened. I wasn’t sure then if it was just my imagination or what. But then it happened again. On Wednesday, the same boy and two of his buddies cornered me in the car park at school.” Smith had started to pace back and forth as he explained all this to Trott. Not knowing it at the time but Smith was getting worked up again, and Trott started to notice that some of the stuff he had laying around his room started to levitate up into the air, as Smith went on, more and more things started to slowly levitate and float across the room. 

 

“Smith” Trott whispered. Smith went on talking not hearing Trott “Smith look.” Trott repeated taping his arm lightly. “Look what you’re doing.” He gestured with his hand at the stuff floating around the room. 

 

“Oh my god Trott, this is fucking amazing.” Smith replied looking around the room. “How am I doing this?” he asked looking over at Trott.

 

“It’s called Telekinesis; it’s a power that lets you move things without touching them.” Trott replied. “Are you sure that no one in your family is magical?” Trott asked looking up at Smith. 

 

“That’s the second time you asked me that. What does that mean?” Smith replied confused once again.

 

“Can you wait up here for me? I have to talk to my mom and dad, I will be back soon.” Trott said handing Smith the T.V. remote.

 

“But Trott… I…” Smith started.

 

“Look just stay here and watch T.V. or something. Just wait here okay? Trust me. You trust me right?” 

 

Smith nodded. “Of course I do.” He replied.

 

“Okay, I will be back soon.” Trott replied as he walked out the door.

 

Smith sat down on the bed with a huff he turned on the T.V and started flipping through the channels.

 

About thirty minutes later Trott’s mom called up the stairs. “Alex, sweetie, could you come down here please?” 

 

Smith went down to the study, Trott’s dad motioned for him to sit on the sofa next to Trott. “Am I in trouble for something?” He asked looking back and forth between Mr. and Mrs. Trott. 

 

“No son you’re not in any trouble.” Mr. Trott replied with a smile. “We just need to talk to you about something, that’s all” 

 

They all spent the next three hours explaining everything they could to Smith, about magic and the powers that come along with it. They also explained the rules about what to do and what not to do. He promised to try not to use his powers out in public and not to use it in anger. They each showed him their powers and he showed his powers to them. They were surprised that he was able to control it already. They soon learned that Smith was a very fast learner.

 

Trott introduced Smith to his magical friends. Kim and Hannah were Trott’s closest friends; having grown up together they knew everything about each other. They all accepted Smith no problem. Smith really liked all of them but he thought his favorite was Kim. She was small but feisty and she never backed down from anyone or anything. Smith liked that about her, she was a fighter just like him.

 

Trott spent the next several months helping Smith research and hone his power. He never knew there was so much you could do with Telekinesis. It was so much more than just moving objects from one place to another. Smith worked very hard on trying to get it under control. He only faltered a few times. One time in particular was very scary. They were in Trott’s room and he was trying to show Smith how to make fire, it got a little out of control and caught the bed on fire. They were able to put it out ok, but Trott needed a new bed and his parents made the boys promise not to try that again. After that they practiced their magic out in the back garden.

 

When the boys were fourteen there was a fight between Trott’s family and a few others against some bad people. Smith did not know much about what was going on, Trott did not want him involved for his safety. All Smith knew was that it had something to do with a few prominent magical families like Trott’s, Hannah’s, and Kim’s. And after it was all said and done Trott’s brother and many others were dead. Mr. Trott was almost inconsolable, for about a month he plotted and planned for revenge. Not telling anyone of this plan, he left for work one morning and just never came back. 

 

About three weeks later there was a gruesome gift left on Trott’s doorstep. 

 

In the span of just two short months Trott had lost his father and brother to this war as Smith started calling it. Many nights Smith had been there to just hold Trott as he cried himself to sleep, stroking his hair, rubbing his back, and telling him that everything would be okay.  
After that Trott’s mom became very protective of him. Not really letting him out of her sight for a minute. 

 

It was not long after that, that they all started getting together and meeting privately. 

 

It was Kim, Hannah’s and Trott’s idea and they set it all up. They found a place where they could all meet and just hang out, play video games, and practice their magic without having to hide it. Little did they know that this war was still not over. But for now they were just being teenagers again.

 

Through Trott, Smith had met some really amazing new friends, and even found Ross, the boy who became the love of his life. For this he thanked Trott every day for being his first and very best friend.


End file.
